1. Field
The present invention relates generally to power conversion, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for converting an alternating power signal to a signal that may be used to power a direct current system.
2. Background
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, electronic applications may require a conversion of an alternating current (AC) input to a direct current (DC) output. One example application may comprise wireless charging of a cellular telephone. A transmitter of the wireless power transfer system may use an AC power signal to wirelessly propagate power from a transmitter coil to a receiver coil. The receiver coil may be connected to circuitry configured to charge a battery of the cellular telephone. To do so, the AC power signal received by the receiver coil can be converted into a DC power signal that can be used to charge the battery. Often, conversion from an AC signal to a DC signal can include a number of sequential modifications to the input signal including rectification of the input signal and regulation of the rectified signal.
A need exists for methods, systems, and devices for enhanced power conversion from an AC signal to a DC signal.